


Fear is Fading Fast

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Don't Touch Her [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Don't Touch Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fear is Fading Fast

The next morning, your head was pounding. Cracking your eyelids, you noticed the water and the aspirin. You figured that was Sam, and made a note to thank him. When it didn’t feel like your head was going to explode. As slow as you could, you sat up, holding your head.

Grabbing your phone, you texted Sam.

_I think I’m dying. Ow._

Sam looked down at his phone and chuckled.

_I warned you. :)_

_Do you need anything? A bucket perhaps? LOL_

You groaned and thought that along with thanking him, you would kick his ass too.

_HAHA! Bring a bouquet of wildflowers to the funeral._

_I think I broke myself Sammy. Going to sleep some more._

Sam shook his head laughing. Dean looked anxiously over at where his brother was sitting. “Is she okay?” he asked quietly. “Does she need anything?”

“If she wasn’t okay, would I be laughing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “She’s going back to sleep.” Sam quickly texted you telling you to let him know if you needed him and put his phone down. “So, I think I may have found a case…”

Dean sighed and sat back in his chair. Sam was still pissed off at him, and he didn’t blame him.

* * *

The next time you woke up, it was dinner time. Your arm was over your eyes and you had the worst case of cotton mouth in your life. Feeling how hungry you were, you were forced out of bed. Not caring that you were still in your clothes from the previous night, you made your way to the kitchen.

Seeing Dean as you first walked in, your heart stuttered. You now wished you had taken the time to wash the raccoon eyes off that you knew were on your face. Taking a deep breath, you walked in and sat down at the table. Sam looked over and laughed, you shot him the most fierce ‘bitchface’ you could manage. “Shut it, Sam.”

He held both hands out in surrender, “I said nothing. I was telling Dean it looks like we caught a case. A real one this time. We were thinking about heading out in about an hour or so. You up to it?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just let me hop in the shower real quick.” Getting up, you stretched. “I’ll grab something to eat on the way.” You shrugged before heading out of the room. It didn’t matter where the case was, you just had to get out of the kitchen.

* * *

The car ride was silent, save for the music that Dean had on. “So, we doing the usual room deal?” He asked, hoping things were getting back to normal.

You didn’t even glance away from the window. “I plan on getting my own room again.”

Dean nodded once. He didn’t know how he was going to fix this. It hurt so much that you had basically shut him out. He deserved it, he knew that. It was a dick move to just walk out of the room, not saying anything. _‘Being in love sucks’_ , he thought bitterly.

Everyone got settled into their respective rooms, you two doors down from them. Sam almost got kicked out of the shared room when he had to ask if Dean planned on bringing any skanks back to the room. Dean glared at him, “I’m _trying_ to fix this. She won’t talk to me, Sammy. What do I do?”

“She talked to you in the car. I haven’t seen you make _any_ efforts, Dean. Other than mope.” He shrugged. “Have you said you’re sorry? Brought her her favorite flowers? Not look guilty around her?” He hadn’t seen Dean do one damn thing since he’d spoken to him. They had been in the car for a few hours, and Dean said next to nothing.

* * *

It was late, and you weren’t tired. So, you flopped on the bed and texted Sam.

_Are you tired? If not, want to grab some pizza and come watch a movie?_

Sam looked at the text from you, the wheels in his brain moving. “Y/N wants us to grab some pizza and watch a movie with her. I’ll call and order it, you can go pick it up and we’ll meet at her room. Sound good?”

“Yeah, Sam, I’ll do it. That sounds great!” Dean smiled for the first time in days.

Sam felt some guilt about telling Dean that you had invited him as well. He was still mad at his older brother, but he wanted to help the both of you. With that good intention in mind, he typed a quick reply to you accepting the offer. Sam turned the lights out and laid in bed, hoping Dean wouldn’t fuck this up.

* * *

Dean smiled as he pulled back into the motel lot. He was going to apologize for being a dick and hopefully the two of you could get passed this. He grabbed the pizza and the six pack of soda he picked up and headed for your door. Sam must already be there since the light was off in their room. He set the soda on top of the box and knocked nervously.

He smiled when he heard your voice. You sounded happy, but that smile died when you opened the door and your face fell once you realized it was him. “Dean!?” You were in one of Dean’s old ACDC shirts that you’d swiped from him years ago, and that was it. It went to your thighs, and you weren’t modest around Sam. It never mattered.

“Yeah. Uh, Sam said you invited us over for pizza and a movie.”

“I’m going to kill him!” You ground out, stepping aside to let him in. “I invited **_HIM_ **over for pizza and a movie.” The door all but slammed shut.

Dean sighed. “I can go.”

You shrugged. “You’re here, and I’m guessing you don’t have your room key, do you?” He meekly shook his head. “He knows what he’s doing, he won’t let you in.” Sam was going to be in deep shit for this. “You can put that down. I’m going to find…pants…”

Dean sat the pizza and soda down on the table feeling like a complete idiot, he was fidgety and working his bottom lip between his teeth. “Sweet-,” he stopped himself, he didn’t deserve to call you that, “Y/N, can you sit down for a minute, please?”

You couldn’t help the flinch your body made when he started to call you sweetheart. You looked over at him and your heart broke again at seeing the lost scared look on his face. You nodded and held one finger up as you typed the last text message to your soon to be dead former best friend.

_Dead Man Walking, Sammy._

_Traitor! :(_

You sat down on the foot of the bed, rubbing your hands up and down the sweats you had pulled on. Those happened to be Dean’s too, you thought sadly. “What did you need, Dean?”

“About the other night, I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted. It was a dick move,” he said pacing back and forth in front of you.

“It’s okay, Dean. I uh, realized something, too, that night. I do love you, but I think we kinda jumped the gun on the relationship part. You and Sam are family to me and I don’t want to lose that,” you said fighting the urge not to cry. You didn’t look at him, because if you did he would see the lie plastered across your face. “Let’s eat and watch some cheesy comedy, okay? No hard feelings.”

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. What was he supposed to say to that. “Yeah, sure.” He agreed, nodding. You said no hard feelings, but you wouldn’t even look at him. He’d royally fucked himself over on this. He’d lost you before he ever had the chance to actually have you. “Pick out whatever you wanna watch.”

* * *

Sam shook his head at the text.

_You’ll thank me later._

Hitting send, he put his phone on silent.

* * *

You sat with a couple pieces of pizza on your lap, your back against the headboard. Your room was a single, so Dean was currently sitting in one of the chairs, his feet on the side of the bed. You jumped when your phone chirped, shaking your head at murderous thoughts towards Sam at his message, you threw the phone on the nightstand. You peeked over at Dean, noticed how uncomfortable he looked and knew you would regret this later, “There’s plenty of room on the bed, Dean. You can’t sleep in a chair all night.”

Dean looked surprised at the offer, but nodded graciously. Anything that would give him the chance to be close to you, he would snatch up in a heartbeat. He kept both hands on his lap even though he was dying to put his arm around you. About an hour into the movie, he noticed your head was slowly starting to fall towards him. Seeing you were asleep, he decided to take the risk that your wrath would bring come morning and he slid his arm behind you and pulled you close. When he knew you weren’t going to wake up, he maneuvered both of you so you were laying down. Dean watched you sleep, thinking how beautiful you looked when sleep finally pulled him under.

* * *

This was a favorite dream of yours, you thought drowsily. You and Dean cuddled up together in bed. You started running your hand lightly up and down his chest and stomach. In your dreams you weren’t the virgin anymore you were Dean’s lover. You flicked your tongue out against his throat and the sharp inhale and breathy moan that escaped his mouth turned your blood into molten lava. Growing bolder you started moving your fingers slowly down his hip, inching past the “V” when your brain registered that Dean wasn’t naked-he was wearing jeans. Why was he wearing jeans?  
Your fingers gripped the denim for a split second before your mind finally woke up. Slowly, your eyes moved up to meet Dean’s eyes. “Um…” You blinked, not sure how the hell this happened.

“I’m sorry?” He hoped that was a good reply.

He watched as your cheeks turned pink, either with embarrassment, or anger. He hoped to hell it wasn’t the latter. He laid there frozen partly in fear but mostly it was sheer desire. Desire he didn’t want to let go of. Waking up to your touch on his skin, the feel of your tongue on his throat, had turned him on like never before.

“You’re sorry? I should be apologizing to you. I mean I’m practically feeling you up while you’re unconscious! I’m such an _idiot_!” You were talking so fast that Dean couldn’t get a word in if he tried. You jumped up out of the bed to get some space between you and him. Your eyes shot to his face where he was staring at you with that sinful fucking smirk, the one that made your panties soaked.

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t think of a better way to wake up-well I _can_ but you’re already blushing so let’s leave it at that,” he said in that raspy sleep filled voice.

You glared at him. You were trying to apologize, and he was being well… Dean. “If you wanted _that_ kind of wake up, guess you got in bed with the wrong girl.” Your voice betrayed you, giving off your hurt. “Tell Sam to come get me when we need to leave for the hunt.” Turning around, you walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against the door, you slid to the floor.

“Dammit!” he growled. He brought his fist to his forehead hard. “Why do I keep fucking this up?” Swinging his legs to the floor he reached down and put his boots on. He waited for a minute to see if you were going to come back out and sighed heavily when he heard the shower start.

* * *

“So how’d it go last night?” Sam asked clearly confused at Dean’s look.

“How’d it go? How did it go he wants to know. Well, she accepted my apology,” Sam smiled and then frowned, “Then first thing this morning, I open my mouth and stupid comes pouring out like _vomit_. That’s how it went, Sammy,” Dean growled as he flopped down on his bed face first.

Sam sighed. “I know I’ll probably regret this, but what happened?”

All Dean did was move his head to face Sam. “I apologized, and she said we jumped the gun on the ‘ _relationship_ ’ thing. That you and I are like her family, and she doesn’t want to lose that. And there’s ‘no hard feelings’, but she couldn’t even look at me.” He sighed. “About an hour into the movie, she started nodding off. I got brave, and pulled her close. She must have been dreaming, because when I wake up, it’s to her tongue on my throat, and her hand running down my chest…” Sam made a face, hoping it didn’t get more graphic than that. “She woke up and I wasn’t sure what the hell was going to happen. I didn’t know if she was pissed or what. I said I was sorry.”

“Okay…”

“She said that she should be the one apologizing, she was the one basically feeling me up in my sleep.”

Sam groaned. “Is this where the stupid comes in?”

Dean’s eyes closed. “I said ‘Sweetheart, I couldn’t think of a better way to wake up-well I can but you’re already blushing so let’s leave it at that’…” His stomach dropped as he said it again. “Then she went off on me.”

“What’d she say?” Sam said trying to keep a patient tone with his idiot brother.

“She said if I wanted that ‘ _kind_ ’ of wake up then I got in bed with the wrong girl and she stormed off into the bathroom.”

Sam rolled his eyes and counted to ten, twice. “Yup, that was _definitely_ stupid. Why did you go all cheesy pick up line douche to her? You should have to wear a sign that says ‘ _I don’t think before I speak_.’ Alright, let’s get moving on the case and let me see if there is any way to salvage this.”

“Yeah, she told me to tell you to get her when it’s time to work on the case.” He groaned.

“I think it would be best if you worked solo. We don’t need your mouth making things more difficult for us. I’ll go with her and see what we can get.” Sam sighed.

* * *

After your shower, you got ready quickly, not knowing if Sam would show up this time. You did your make up professional, and made sure your clothing wasn’t wrinkled. Once you were pleased, you slipped on your heels to wait for Sam.

You thought back to what Dean had said about how he liked waking up like that. You knew he wouldn’t be cruel on purpose, but besides the scared to death look on his face you had seen the need on his face. Maybe you blew it out of proportion, you knew Dean didn’t think before he opened his mouth most of the time.scared to death look on his face you had seen the need on his face. Maybe you blew it out of proportion, you knew Dean didn’t think before he opened his mouth most of the time.

By the time Sam knocked on your door you decided to apologize to Dean and see if they both wanted to hit the bar tonight. You knew it would do you a world of good to unwind a bit after this morning.

* * *

As Sam turned back into the motel parking lot, you made sure to remind him about going out tonight and for him to ask Dean. Sam was happy to hear that in spite of Dean’s ability to be a smarmy letch that you wanted him along.

“I’ll go get changed.” You smiled and waved at him. Even if nothing happened with Dean, which you didn’t think it would, you’d like to at least get back to how things were before. Your heart clenched at the thought of continuing to see him with a different woman every night, but if that’s what made him happy.

Shaking it off, you moved into your room and kicked off your heels. All you had to do was add a bit of darker color to your make up, curl your hair a bit, and change into the cute little black dress you’d brought.

You had just put the finishing touches of makeup on when there was a knock at your door. You slipped one high heeled shoe on and then hopped to the door trying to put the other one on. Opening the door, you bent down and finally got the shoe on right, when you heard a low moan.

Slowly your eyes moved up the bowed legs you knew so well to the snug black T-shirt that hugged his abs and chest. Your gaze moved then to his throat where your tongue had been this morning but now there was the beginning scruff of whiskers that made your mind think about feeling the burn from him nuzzling against your skin. Your eyes flicked to his mouth when his tongue darted out to moisten his perfect pink lips. Slowly you looked to his eyes, following his gaze down to see his attention was fixed on your chest. The dress accented your breasts by pushing them up and together.

You stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the cleavage displayed. You cleared your throat, no reaction. “Winchester! My eyes are up here!”

Dean shook his head slightly and looked up at you. “You look great.” He smiled.

“Thanks. Let me grab my purse and I’ll be ready to go. And I’m sorry about this morning.” You told him as you turned to get your purse. “It was just an awkward morning, and yeah…”

“It’s okay.” He told you.

Walking out of your room, you shut your door and walked with him towards the Impala. “Where’s Sammy?” You asked, glancing at him.

Dean shrugged. “Dunno. I came out of the shower and he was gone. I thought he was with you.”

“I haven’t seen him since we got back.”

* * *

When you pulled up to the bar, you smoothed your dress and slid out of the car. Glancing over your shoulder, you smiled at him. “You doing your usual?” Even though the thought killed you. Usually, he’d go in, sit at the bar, and look around for some ‘hot babe’. You would hang out with Sammy. If Dean found someone, he’d leave with them. If not, he’d join the two of you.

Dean didn’t want to, but he wasn’t sure what to do at this point. “Haven’t decided just yet.” He told you.

“Well, I’m going to get a drink.” You told him before walking towards the bar. His eyes trailed over your body, making him close his eyes and take a deep breath for a moment before walking in behind you.

You sat on a bar stool and ordered yourself an apple martini. Dean always teased you for your choice in drinks that you started with. Pushing him from your thoughts, you sipped your drink. A dark haired man sat next to you, ordering a beer. He glanced at you and smiled. “Is this seat taken?” He asked.

You smiled and shook your head. “It is now.” Flirting wasn’t your strong suit, but hopefully it worked for him.

Dean watched your hair move with you as you smiled at some random guy. He clenched his fists as he felt the first flame of jealousy ignite in his belly. He forced himself to take a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to fight the urge to go caveman on you and drag you out of the bar. Noticing Sam at the opposite end of the bar, Dean walked towards him and sat where he could still see you. He told himself it was in case the guy got handsy.

He grabbed the beer that Sam got him, not taking his eyes off of you. “How long has the ‘future guest star on Springer’ been here?” he growled.

Sam barked out a laugh. “He’s been here at least an hour, I think. _Relax_ , dude they’re just talking. It’s not like she’s gonna marry the guy.” He bit back another laugh at the look on Dean’s face.

“Shut your cakehole, Sam,” Dean said between gritted teeth. He downed the rest of his beer and when the bartender motioned for another one, Dean shook his head no. “Take a coffee if you have any,” he said. He was watching as the guy moved his hand to brush some hair back on your face. His stomach in a knot as you smiled and laughed at whatever the asshat had said. This isn’t how this was supposed to happen. It should be him, there brushing your hair back, making you smile, making you laugh, making you moan his name.

Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. “I’ve been thinking about what you said or didn’t say to Y/N when she told you what she did.” He realized he had Dean’s complete attention at those words. “You said you don’t deserve that from her. You’re wrong you know. Dean, you have looked out for her since we started hunting with her. That’s who she fell in love with. The guy she sees save the day. So, she trusted you enough to tell you before things got out of hand, she didn’t have to do that. She _could_ have waited until after the fact to mention it, but she said it because she didn’t want to disappoint you.” Sam smirked at the dumbfounded look on his older brothers face. “Dude, the chicks you bring back to motels are **_very_** experienced. She was worried about letting you down, by not being able to please you from lack of experience.”

* * *

You had found out that his name was David, and he was funny. Looks wise he wasn’t Dean, but you weren’t looking for a Dean. Not anymore. He ordered the two of you each other drink as you continued to chat.

“So, what brings a gorgeous lady like you to town?” He asked, nodding his thanks to the bartender.

“Business.” You chuckled. “Just passing through.”

David nodded. “Where are you staying?”

“Uh, over at the Regency Motel.” You told him. “Nothing fancy.” Not like you could afford anything better.

Licking his lips, he moved a bit closer. “Well, I am staying over at the Hilton.” He started. “Bed is one of the most comfortable things you will ever sleep on.”

Your hand went to his knee. “Why, David, is that your way of asking me back to your hotel?” You smirked, internally gagging. You were acting like the women that threw themselves at Dean. But, if being a virgin would keep you unloved, you’d rather be done with it.

“I’d love for you to join me.” He smiled, leaning forward and kissing you.


End file.
